


Kisses Everywhere

by PeachGO3



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Debbie Gibson at the end because I Like It, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Riker starts giving goodnight kisses.From this tumblr post.
Relationships: William Riker/Worf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Kisses Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if ‘kissing the homies goodnight’ is just some kind of homophobic Tiktok meme tbh? I just like goodnight kisses :’D (I do have another more serious good night kisses fic for them planned tho haha)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♡

So, the rumors had been true after all. Well, the expression ‘rumors’ depended – Worf had asked Commander Data about it before, and Data always said the truth, yet it had been kind of hard to believe. Worf had not had the time for games poker lately. Tonight was the first time in a while that he was able to play again. They were all in LaForge’s quarters, with Data as the dealer, with Troi winning the second time in a row, and with Riker taking his leave first.

_“Is it true that he… that he…”_

_“Are you talking about Commander Riker, Lieutenant? As of lately, he had begun to employ the human tradition of goodnight kisses after our poker games.”_

Worf couldn’t believe his ears. Goodnight kisses? What in the world would those be? And why should he randomly start giving them to the other senior officers? It did not make any sense.

_“To kiss someone goodnight is a practice among many human cultures. It is characterized by comfort, and often read as a wish for the kissed to sleep well and safe, have sweet dreams, or-”_

_“Thank you, Commander!”_

Nonsense! Why would someone as noble and graceful as William T. Riker do something like that? It sounded like something a parent would do to their child when they put them to bed, or something Worf could imagine Data going to his weird cat, but Riker? A grown man? After playing a game of poker with other adults? Why?

Worf could not see the need to share this much intimacy in such a context. Intimacy and _vulnerability_ , for that matter, because that’s what human kisses felt like. Weak and vulnerable. Worf had nothing against his parents kissing him goodbye when they left after visits, because a) they were _his parents_ , and b) with the Enterprise continuing its mission, they would not see each other for some time afterwards.

But Riker? After a game of _goddamned poker?_

As nonsensical and downright offensive as it sounded – it was all true. Riker congratulated Troi on winning, playfully joked with Worf about losing, and got out of his chair, grinning widely, and said, “Well, I better get going.”

“You better,” Troi laughed.

“G’night, everyone.”

And then it started. To Riker’s right was LaForge, and he grinned as Riker pressed his lips to his hair.

Worf felt his eyes widen, desperately trying to find something else to look at. He was always at ease during the game nights, but now his sense of professionalism had kicked in heavily and without warning, and probably the politest thing would be to just beam straight out of the room.

Riker continued around the table, pressing another human kiss to Data’s temple, and Data probably looked rather pleased, because everyone was laughing.

Then came the counselor, who said, “Goodnight, Will.” Goodnight kisses, that’s really what those were. _Goodnight kisses_ –

Doctor Crusher had received hers, and now Riker had come around the table, with only Worf left, who quickly (and probably a bit too loud) said, “No, thank you.”

To not seem unpolite, Worf raised his head and looked Riker directly in the eye. Bright blue eyes that exuded glory, and honor, and –

“Aww, really, Worf?” he heard Crusher ask. “I’ve been looking forward to it.”

Really? What did she expect? That Worf made an idiot of himself by partaking in this kind of childish foolery? It was some kind of inside joke between them already, he needn’t push himself into this. Who Riker kissed was his own affair, Worf had nothing to do with it. He did not need to ‘sleep well’, as a true warrior could go without good sleep. It was all so ridiculous.

“Really not?” Riker now asked, smile practically dripping from his voice. He was supporting himself on the table, which gave him that tilted posture that looks far too charming.

Worf brought himself to smile back. “No, thanks.” To underline his intentions with a polite gesture, he extended a blocking hand. Riker should not get any ideas.

However, Worf might have given him just that. Staring straight ahead, he caught LaForge raising his eyebrows. He gave Worf an amused look that, despite the Visor blocking his eyes, very clearly said, ‘You shouldn’t have done that.’

Ere Worf could see his error, his hand was taken by soft human fingers rearranging his own, guiding them towards – oh, Kahless. Riker had taken his hand, and not only that, but he had lowered his position, looked up at Worf from below with… not quite a smile, but wide eyes sparkling with mischief. Breathing warmly onto Worf’s skin.

And ere Worf could say anything, he pressed a fast kiss to his knuckles, deadpan, and turned around on his heels. As the others chuckled and said goodbye, Worf stared onto the table, feeling blood rushing to his face in embarrassment.

That was worse than a kiss on the hair.

That was – human lips touching his bare skin, creating a tingle, and an afterimage that Worf could not get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. But he needed to focus, he couldn’t black out like this in front of his colleagues.

The doors had long swished close, and the laughter had faded away. Wordlessly, Worf rose from his chair and left.

* * *

He could not look Riker in eye after that night. Well, he could, but he avoided it. Shame had never boiled inside of him so hot before. He could almost taste it on his tongue.

It was childish, but not for the reasons Worf had thought before.

After that night, after some sleep, and a cold sonic shower, Worf had realized that it was _he_ who was at fault, not Riker, or the senior staff. Just him.

William Riker always searched for new ways to connect the crew. As the ship’s First Officer, it was his duty to bind everyone together, to be approachable and affable as a gangway to the Captain, and he had the most creative ways of going about this task. Worf thought it one of his best qualities. And if intimate human rituals were a vision of his to bond with the crew, then Worf had no business opposing him like this. He had felt embarrassed by the gesture, sure, but maybe he had been on the verge of embarrassing _Riker_ instead. To question his plan of connecting, essentially his work as First Officer – Worf wanted to all but sink into the ground. Or kick himself out of an open airlock.

He respected Riker. He admired him, and sometimes he had trouble speaking because of the immense awe and honor he felt when he was around him. William Riker was everything that made a true warrior – brave, compassionate, strong – add to that his broad shoulders and the grace with which he carried his tall body – the sparkling blue eyes –

On all the Enterprise, this was the last man Worf wanted to oppose, let alone embarrass in front of the rest of the senior staff. In a way, he wanted to be liked by him. He wanted him to flash that smile in his direction, to sit and drink Raktajino with him. He did not want things to change because of a stupid whim that Worf had developed in his foolish pride.

All though nothing in their professional conversations and duty on the bridge had changed, Worf did not want to go on like this. He felt the intense need to apologize, and he should do just that, like a man.

Ringing a door had never felt harder, he thought as he stood in front of Riker’s quarters. The heaviness in his chest was contrasted by the lightness of Riker’s voice when he called, “Enter.”

With careful movements, Worf stepped inside, only to find Riker by the big table on the left. “Worf,” he smiled, hands continuing their work in chopping fruits. It smelled good in here, it always did, Worf thought, but tonight Riker must’ve cooked something especially tasty.

“How funny you’re here, I just wanted to come over,” Riker said and wiped his hands. “I have some leftover zilm’kach and wondered if you’d like some?”

With a ragged sigh, Worf’s heart sank. Well, more like ‘crashed’. Klingon food? His favorite? For him, after that incident?

Riker’s features hardened in concern. “What’s wrong?” he asked, attention now completely on Worf.

Worf wiped his hands on his uniform, trying to gather the required politeness. “I, er… I came to apologize for my behavior, sir.”

While Worf was rather pleased with his words, they seemed to confuse Riker. “Apologize?” he asked. “What for?”

Oh, Kahless. Worf cursed internally for having to retell the story. “My behavior last night was childish and unacceptable. If I insulted your leadership qualities, please know that it was not my intention.”

Proud of having said all that in his firmest voice, Worf straightened up. But Riker looked like he wasn’t in on some kind of joke. His eyes narrowed. “Forgive me, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Worf breathed in deeply. A panic shot through him – _have I dreamed all of it?_ – but before he could open his mouth again, Riker’s face broke into a shining smile, the one that looked like the stars had aligned behind his ocean-blue eyes. “Ohh, it’s the kiss, isn’t it!” he said. His whole body changed at that, he softened, relaxed, stepped closer to Worf.

“Yes,” Worf managed to say.

“But you did nothing wrong,” Riker beamed and put a reassuring hand on Worf’s arm.

“I was unnecessarily opposed to the ritual,” Worf said, trying to avoid his eyes, out of fear of getting lost in them.

“No, you were perfectly in your rights,” Riker said, calmer now. “If anything, I overstepped my boundaries.” He sighed, and Worf met his softened eyes. “I was so into the joke that I valued the laughs more than your comfort. I should have asked for your consent. I’m sorry.”

Unbelievable! Now _Riker_ was apologizing? This had derailed in dimensions Worf’s worst imaginations couldn’t have predicted.

“You weren’t there when we first started it. It… was fun right from the start, and I was looking forward for when you could join us again. I should have shown more consideration for your comfort zone.”

Worf couldn’t believe how serious Riker was taking this. “Sir,” he said so firmly that it made Riker’s eyes widen. “Why?” was what Worf settled on.

“Why?” Riker repeated, confused. Worf held his gaze. Why was he considering Worf’s feelings so much? Why was he like that? Loving, caring, considerate, compassionate, beautiful –

Oh.

It was there and then, with their faces only inches apart, that Worf’s brain decided to take a leap, and that leap caused his stomach to turn, and his knees to weaken. Unsure what to do with his face, he stepped back, or well, stumbled, rather.

“Worf?”

Worf hummed. Normally, his bodily reaction should be that of panic, but no, he felt _warm_ , felt good. He was captured by blue eyes, petrified by the strands of brown hair that looked so lazy in the evening, arms that could hold him warmly – oh, this was ridiculous.

Riker said his name, once, twice, in that concerned voice of his that was so often accompanied by a furrow between his eyebrows, and Worf tried steadying his breath.

“Why?” he asked again, blinking. “Why do humans always kiss each other?”

Riker stepped away a little. “It’s a sign of comfort and trust,” he said. “It means friendship and comradery. And… also more, of course…”

“But why everywhere?” Worf asked, spiraling deeper into desperation. His heart pounded frantically in his chest, and, much to his horror, his voice broke away when asked, “And why won’t you do it again…?”

Slowly, Riker’s features softened. He stepped towards Worf with a starry smile, and from there, everything happened as though time had stopped flowing. A warm hand held Worf’s arm in place, gently, when soft lips fleetingly ghosted over Worf’s. He shivered at the sensation, eyes closing.

“You mean that?” William all but breathed.

Helpless, Worf gave in to the urge of letting himself be pulled like metal toward a magnet, and the fleeting, featherlight touch turned into in a tender but urgent kiss.

The lips that had previously electrified Worf’s hand now sent shivers all over his body, and he applied careful pressure to them before Riker – _William? William_ – pulled away slowly. The friction of his beard had felt lovely against Worf’s own, and now half-lidded eyes shone into his.

“Better?” he asked, squeezing Worf’s arm.

Yes, things were better. His breath had steadied, his heart had calmed down – and all that Worf could do was lean in again, meet soft lips in a sweeter kiss. A nose gently stroked his cheek.

When they pulled away then, William’s smile was dreamy. “Good. now c’mon. Let’s sit down and have some zilm’kach, all right?” he said softly, extending a hand to Worf, who took it in his, squeezing, not letting go, warmth shooting from there all over his body, making his heart race yet again.

Oh, but it wasn’t enough. _Oh, goddamn it_ – he was in love, wasn’t he?

But William was full of deference. He kept holding Worf’s hand during the meal, he smiled at him dreamily, warmly, intimately. Suddenly everything was very easy. Suddenly, the experience of kissing – or rather, getting kissed, was intoxicating rather than ridiculous. It spread through every fiber of Worf’s being, fueling him with something more ardent than ‘comfort’.

Luckily, William was the kind of man who needed few words. Soon, he was on Worf’s lap, sucking at his neck, biting his bottom lip, roaming his shoulders with excited hands. Worf all but fell apart below him. His butt felt so perfect beneath his hands, his mouth tasted so good from zilm’kach and sugar, and his eyes were so, so blue…

Yeah, this wasn’t teambuilding or anything. “This is not a goodnight kiss, is it,” Worf growled.

William’s breath was hot against his skin when he teased, “Does it feel like one?”

A hand came up to tug at Worf’s hair – oh, Kahless. “Do you not wish me to sleep well?”

“Oh, I won’t let you sleep at all tonight,” William purred before cupping Worf’s face for another hungry kiss, tilting his head wonderfully, filling him up perfectly. They moved to the bed soon, and, ironically, after everything was said and done, William still pressed a kiss to Worf’s hand before they drifted into peaceful sleep. ‘Liar,’ Worf thought with affection as he felt his eyes falling shut. Blissfully, he bathed in the safety that were William’s arms, cradled by warmth and starlight from above.

_I get lost in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind  
Is it love that I am in?  
  
I get weak in a glance  
Isn’t this what’s called romance?  
And now I know  
‘cause when I’m lost  
I can let go_


End file.
